Dancing with Knives
by Blackpaladin37
Summary: SEQUEL to HoS, EoF. With Corypheus gone, it seems that peace has returned to the world of Thedas. But time has passed and the Inquisition is in danger of being ripped apart by two nations. And what better place for this than the Winter Palace- a place for lies, plots, and enemies lurking in the shadows? Ria Lewis is no master of the Game, but she must play if she is to survive...


_**Hi everyone, sorry it's taken so long to write this. A lot has happened over the past year but I've finally returned to continuing the story and wrapping it up. As I said before, this is a sequel to Heart of Stone, Eyes of Frost. Hopefully, it doesn't feel too disconnected from the previous fanfic. Also, there will be a few new things that I hope aren't too out of place. I might take longer to update than I did with the first fanfic but bear with me. Enjoy the first chapter and let me know what you think.**_

 **CHAPTER 1: Return to the Winter Palace**

" _Da'vhenan."_

 _The voice echoed crisp and clear, almost musical in the forest air. A breeze stirred up leaves, shaking them from spindly branches. Dry, leathery wings of fire and gold flapped leisurely to the ground._

 _There was no indication of time. Everything moved slowly, as if caught in a radius of magic._

" _Da'vhenan."_

 _The word reverberated intensely, the sound waves oscillating through the medium with unnerving strength. Ria stood on the forest floor, scanning her surroundings. Though the voice echoed around her, all other sounds were eerily muted, dampened. Ria felt as if she were wading through water- her movements slowed by some unseen force. She started walking. And then she ran past those ancient sentinels, whispering their secrets in this timeless place. It seemed like an eternity._

 _But then a beam of light broke through the thick canopy ahead, intensifying as she drew closer. Ria tried to run quicker, eager to escape. Everything about the forest felt wrong._

 _The light momentarily blinded her and she felt her stomach jolt in panic when she glimpsed what she approached. She skidded to a halt before hurtling off the cliff's edge. The surgeon realized what had made the light so bright. There, suspended in the air was an object all too familiar to her. Its golden frame gleamed eerily and the flawless surface reflected the sunlight with glaring intensity._

 _An eluvian._

 _Beyond the precipice, a spectacular view of the rugged and verdant landscape stretched for miles without end. Something about the place rang a bell. Yes- she'd been here before. She should know where this was… and yet… the details slipped from her mind._

 _But she didn't have the time to brood on this. Something_ slipped _through her, eliciting an alarmed shudder. It wasn't the wind, she was sure of it. It was something else entirely…_

 _This time she saw it as it emerged from nothing, the ghostly outline of a shade joined by others. A deep rumble sounded in the distance and something crackled and burned. Acrid smoke soon filled the forest following the explosion._

 _Ria glanced back at the mirror and glimpsed a flash of dark fur and glowing emerald eyes._

 _The air tore open with a deafening screech and blasted her with a wind so cold it was searing._

 _Ria watched horrified as the rest poured out like an army of ants exploding from a tiny hole. She whirled around and made a run for it, cursing as she tried to move her leaden legs. The darkspawn were spilling out of rifts left and right, flickering and then solidifying. As they took form, they no longer passed through her. Instead, their hollow eyes snapped to her and they pursued their victim, teeth gnashing violently._

 _Ria's breath became severely laboured and her throat burned with the effort of running. A stitch jabbed at her side constantly, slowing her down even further._

 _She knew she wasn't fast enough to outrun them._

 _Behind her the creatures were snapping at her heels, clawing at her and snarling. The sound was like a crowd of rabid dogs waiting to rip her apart. They were drawing closer and closer._

 _Another jolt of panic nearly made her stumble. She burst out into a clearing. The sheer face of a rocky cliff loomed over her. It was a dead end._

 _The surgeon whirled around to see hundreds of Darkspawn lunging at her._

 _Ria yelled and lashed out, but it was no use. Soon she was overwhelmed by the darkspawn and found herself drowning under the weight. Ria gasped for air beneath the putrid bodies bearing down on her…_

Ria Lewis woke gasping. Her eyes snapped open, taking a few seconds to adjust to the alabaster white ceiling. A moment of confusion passed as she stared at the royal blue silk curtains and mahogany bedposts. The Teyrn sat up in bed and let her breathing slow. She grimaced at the feeling of her sweat drenched shirt. It was well past dawn and the city stirred. Voices sounded from the marketplace and soft music drifted from the square. She could imagine the wheels running over cobblestones as carts were pulled by horses. Ria put a hand to her forehead, closing her eyes. She felt drained, like she'd been running for miles with sandbags tied to her ankles.

 _It was just a dream,_ she thought with a quiet laugh.

As if to confirm it, Ria looked to her left and saw Leliana asleep. She looked peaceful, at rest. The Teyrn smiled and watched the rhythmic rise and fall of her breathing for a while before carefully getting out of bed. When she got to the washing chamber, the servants had already readied everything for her. She slipped her hands into the water and splashed her face, relishing the coolness.

Ria looked up and paused, examining her reflection. The face that stared back had changed over the last two years. It was slimmer, the line of the jaw more prominent and masculine. The skin was still smooth and hairless like a woman's, but Lewis didn't mind that. The difference was slight but noticeable. After Corypheus, Leliana had begun wondering about the slow transformation but was not all that surprised at what Ria told her. In fact, she had been suspecting it for some time.

"I did wonder," the woman had said. "The Aqun-Athlok are widely known amongst the Qun. Although I am confused as to why you still identify as female…"

It took a while to explain, but her wife got it in the end. The Teyrna… or Teyrn, grinned at the mirror.

Ria patted herself dry and opened the metal box beside the sink. She drew up the liquid and inserted the needle into the side of her thigh, ignoring the sharp sting. Afterwards, she re entered the bedchamber.

Leliana was no longer in bed but Ria noted she had lain out her clothes for her.

She closed the door and slipped on the clothes, keeping an eye on the huge clock Varric had gifted her. The Teyrn buckled the belt on and looked up to examine herself in the mirror. Another face came into view as a warm body leaned against her. The Orlesian made a sound of approval.

"Mm. Precisely what I wanted."

"Well, you know best."

Leliana chuckled. "Of course I do," she said, sliding her arms around the Teyrn's neck. "The black really does become you."

"And that towel does not become _you_ , my lady," said Lewis, indicating the one wrapped around the woman's torso. "Shall I…?"

The former bard smiled wickedly. "Whatever happened to that innocent surgeon I met two years ago?"

"Well, I'd never licked a lamppost in winter, had I?"

The surgeon tried to pull her in. Leliana laughed and flicked her hair, spraying her with water.

"Plenty of time for that later, my love. We're going to be late."

Whatever the surgeon said next was muffled by the towel thrown at her.

Lewis grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your Lady…Lord… excuse me, your Lordship," murmured the man at the door, hastily correcting himself.

Ria Lewis waited patiently as he paused, confused. Finally, he bowed to cover up his embarrassment.

Together, they ascended the carpeted steps to the vestibule, greeted with deep bows and murmurs of "Hero of Ferelden" and "Lady Nightingale". As expected, the palace was alive with excessive displays of wealth. Ladies with their rich and vivid silk, satins and lace. The men with their silver collars, golden chains and veridium shoulder guards. All wore the most expensive and elaborate masks Lewis had ever seen. It wasn't even the ball, and the Orlesians paid serious attention to their appearances. But even in this sea of extravagance, Leliana had made sure they would not be put to shame.

The Teyrn and Teyrna of Gwaren cut striking figures in matching black and gold attire. Ria's coal black surcoat was decorated with gold thread and emblazoned with a golden wyvern at the front. A dark green cape hung from Lewis' shoulders, accenting the chain around her neck. Polished vanguard boots gleamed on her feet and the sapphire flashed in the light of the chandelier.

Next to the Teyrn, the spymaster was radiant in her flowing midnight dress, elegant folds cascading down like a waterfall, trimmed with gold and diamonds. A heavy necklace glistened and sparkled like the scales of a golden dragon, complemented by a graceful silver band. But the jewel of her frame was her hair- the red locks burned like the sunset.

And following close behind, the Knights of Gwaren accompanied them, seemingly relaxed but alert.

Ria took a moment to take in her surroundings; the luxurious furniture, the golden lions guarding the doors, and the carpets, walls and ceiling patterned with fleur-de-lis. It was good to be back in Orlais, but she wasn't looking forward to being entangled in politics.

" _Smile_ , Ria," said Leliana, nudging her as a certain dignitary passed by.

"Remind me why we're here again?" she asked her wife, lips barely moving.

" _Because_ , my love," said the spymaster patiently. "We are here to discuss the future of the Inquisition."

The surgeon sighed. "Ungrateful idiots. One moment they're all smiles and curtsies, the next they're telling you to step down," she muttered.  
Leliana shot her a warning look. "Be careful of what you say… though I agree," she conceded with a sigh. "You feel it, no? Fear. They seek to tear the Inquisition down."

Lewis followed her gaze to the ugly sneer on the Arl's face.

"Yeesh. What happened to him?"

"Bann Teagan is not the man you met ten years ago," commented Leliana. "Allies change, people change. It's not surprising. Fear can drive anyone beyond the boundaries of reason."

"Maybe we shouldn't have saved him."

"And another would have simply stepped into his place, with the _same_ arguments. You couldn't have avoided this."

"Politics," growled Lewis. "This is exactly why I was opposed to you becoming the new Divine."

Leliana chuckled. "And your wish was granted. Though I imagine we won't be free of all this anytime soon."

They continued to walk through the crowd and away from it, stopping at the balcony with the knights close by. The air was fresh and the sun was blinding in the blue sky. But Ria kept her eyes on her wife.

"You _will_ quit everything after this, won't you?"

The Orlesian turned her attention away from the gardens below. She started to make an exasperated noise, but then relented at the Teyrn's expression. She nodded, smiling slightly. "Yes, I promise."

Ria studied her for a moment before nodding, satisfied. "Good. After all that's happened… all the crazy things that have happened… I want you to rest now."

The Teyrna slipped her hand into hers. "My love, I _have_ rested. I have had the happiest two years of my life," she said quietly. "And we have many more to go."

The surgeon sighed and squeezed her hand. "Alright. I'm just… I don't want to lose you again."

"Ria- I mean, Lewis. Maker, I'm still getting confused."

The Teyrn chuckled. "Just call me whatever."

"Anyway, what I am trying to say is: Corypheus has been defeated and peace is upon us. You have little to worry about- except maybe the fate of the Inquisition."

The surgeon shook her head. "I'm not just talking about your life- I mean what this job is doing to you." He hesitated before adding: "You didn't see yourself in Valence."

Leliana paused. "That was two years ago, Ria. And it was for a brief moment. You… stopped me from doing what I would regret."

"Yes, but-"

"Ah! The two lovebirds! Splendid as always!"

The couple turned to the source of the jovial voice. Ria's group of knights parted to make way for the visitor.

A wide grin spread on the Teyrn's face.

"Dorian? Haven't seen you in ages!"

It was only when the mage came closer that he did a double take.

"Yes, it- Maker! What happened to you? Is this Ser Ria?"

"It's me," the Teyrn said, smiling.

"Goodness, how long has it been?" Dorian held up a hand. "No, wait- don't tell me. I despise feeling old."

"Good to see you again, Dorian."

"Likewise, but… my, you look… you look rather…"

"Not female?"

"Precisely. Or a very pretty man. Correct me if I am wrong, but you are Aqun-athlok?"

Leliana came to her rescue. "Yes, but there is a little more to it. She is both and either."

Dorian blinked. "Both… and either. Fascinating," said the mage, looking Lewis up and down. "Well, I must say, you look dashing."

"Thanks," said the Teyrn with a grin.

"And don't forget she's taken," added Leliana with a smile.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it!" said Dorian, laughing. "Though you did have me confused there. Besides…" his voice trailed off and he coughed.

"Besides what?" asked the spymaster teasingly.

"It's nothing," said the Tevinter mage uncomfortably.

"No, no. Please, do tell her," said Leliana teasingly.

"Am I missing something here?" asked the surgeon, confused.

"Well, it's not terribly import-"

"He is with Iron Bull."

It took a while to register what that meant. Lewis burst out laughing, clapping him on the back.

"Is that what you were hiding? Congrats, I had no idea!"

"Yes, yes. I suppose it's not a secret anymore," said Dorian with a smile. "But back to you, my friend. What shall I call you now? Is it still Ria?"

The surgeon shrugged. "Ria. Or Lewis. I really don't care. I'm the same person as I always was."

"Well, in any case, congratulations! I always knew there was something about you," he said brightly, winking. "You might want to talk to Krem about how you've been doing it. He would want to know."

Ria nodded. "Good point, I'll catch up with him later."

"Yes, and try to entertain the poor Inquisitor. The last I checked, he looked dreadfully bored." The mage glanced over his shoulder. He seemed to wrestle with himself but then come to a decision. "But you must tell me everything about everything later. We will have the time, I'm sure."

"Go ahead," said Ria, noticing Duke Cyril's approach.

"I will see you soon. The Duke plans to discuss something with me… and I doubt it's about my dashing spring look. Hopefully I can convince him to abandon this paternalistic idea of a relationship with the Inquisition. Wish me luck."

"Always," said Leliana with a smile.

When he was gone, the spymaster giggled to herself.

"You sneaky bard, you," teased Lewis.

"Word travels fast, your lordship," said Leliana with a smile. "And my agents are the first to hear of it."

"Still… can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Oh, I can keep my secrets," said the spymaster slyly.

"Well, at least he's over the embarrassment now. Looks like he's enjoying himself," noted the surgeon, watching the mage talk animatedly.

"If only Cassandra enjoyed herself half as much as he did."

Ria nodded. "Which reminds me, I should probably go say hello to her. I have a feeling she'll be in a corner somewhere, fuming," she said with a sly grin.

Leliana raised an eyebrow. "What have you done now?"

"I'll tell you later," said the surgeon, chuckling.

Her wife gave her a suspicious look but let it pass.

"Alright… but make sure to check on Cara. That girl could be wreaking havoc somewhere in the palace."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The tavern was rowdy and packed with people. Ria could smell the ale from several yards away.

She strode purposefully toward the building, shaking her head. Varric's prank on Cassandra had been executed perfectly, and she would return to her dwarven friend to share the news. But what she hadn't expected to hear was that the Divine had last seen Cara here. In the tavern. With Sera.

In other words, a recipe for disaster.

She walked through the archway and stepped in, scanning the room. It didn't take long to find the elf, with her shock of pale blonde hair. Sera spotted the Teyrn at the same time, jumping off the tabletop and waving at her.

"Hey!" said the elf jovially when Ria approached. Then she drew back, hands held up. "Who are you? What have you done with the virgin surgeon?"

"Nothing," said Ria, chuckling despite herself. "This is Ria Lewis."

"Wait. You're not one of those Aquuny- what's it called again? Like Brulee over there?"

"Brulee?" Ria asked, not understanding.

"He got burnt, didn't he?" she said, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Krem?"

"That's him," said Sera, circling Ria. She stopped and crossed her arms, looking serious. "What's Andraste's hairy eyeball?"

"Andraste's _what_?"

"Wrong," said the elf. "What's the Inquisition's old motto?"

"Er…"

"Wrong again!"

"Okay, okay!" Ria sighed. "I can't believe we're doing this…" She cleared her throat. "Into darkness, unafraid. Around the corner, chocolate's made."

"Last one: what's my favourite food?"

The Teyrn blinked. "… I don't know… pie?"

"How many?"

Ria decided to pick her favourite number. "Three?"

"Good enough!" said the elf, clapping her hands. "It's you! You're the virgin surgeon!"

"Finally," muttered the surgeon.

"Anyway, glad to be back, all stuffed together. With the pressure full on. Again."

"I guess you could say that. How've you been?"

"Not bad. Looking out for eyes watching everywhere. These nobs never know when to quit."

Ria cocked an eyebrow. "Are you going to start talking about breeches again?"

Sera giggled. "That was old fun, now we're having serious games."

"Speaking of games," said Ria. "Has my daughter come by today?"

"Oooh, the young one. I _thought_ she looked a bit like you. She came to say hello, yeah. Why?"

The surgeon eyed her suspiciously. "She didn't do any pranks with you, did she?"

Sera laughed. "Tempting, that. But no, taught a few tricks to her. No harm done."

"Right… I hope that's true because I'll hold you responsible if there's trouble."

"Look at you, all serious again. Sure you don't want to help me like old times?"

Ria cracked a grin. "Tempting, that. But no, not today."

Sera made a face at her. "Psh. You go off and kiss nobs' arses then. I'm going to go have fun."

And with that, the elf ran in the direction of the kitchen.

 _What_ is _Andraste's hairy eyeball?_ Ria found herself thinking. But then she shook her head, smiling. Some things would never change.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Darling, you made it!"

Lewis walked to the dark skinned mage, standing tall and graceful between the marble pillars. Unlike the others, Vivienne was one of the few who knew about Ria's appearance and the Teyrn was relieved by the absence of any reaction.

 _It's probably nothing new to her, being a mage._

However, she gave the mage a quizzical look.

"What do you mean? I thought you knew I was coming to the Council."

"No, I meant to the appointment dear. I scheduled it ages ago, and they do appreciate punctuality."

"Appointment for what?" said the surgeon, still not understanding.

"The Imperial Gardens Spa, of course!" said Vivienne, taking a seat on the plush cream sofa.

Lewis followed her and sat on the one opposite the woman.

"Oh," she replied, chuckling. "… thanks?"

"You're welcome, my dear. You and Leliana have been through so much. I wanted to treat you both."

As if on cue, Ria turned to see her wife walk in. The spymaster came to lean in and give her a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, Vivienne," she said, taking a seat on another sofa. "It has been too long since I have visited this Spa."

"I'm glad you are both ready for some relaxation, then," the mage replied, smiling to reveal brilliant white teeth. She then lay down on the couch, leaning against the armrest. Leliana did the same.

"Wait… what exactly are we doing?" asked Ria uncertainly, before copying them.

The spymaster laughed.

"Just close your eyes, my love," she said.

Soon they were all wearing strange bathing suits with oil slathered on their bodies. Ria would be lying if she said the treatment wasn't good- because it was. The hour long massage removed all the tension in her muscles. But there was one odd thing she had to ask about.

"So… what are these cheese wheels for?" she asked Vivienne.

The mage made a noise of exasperation. "Interesting that you would ask the same question as Trevelyan."

Leliana chuckled. "I haven't had the chance to show her how it works here in Orlais."

"Clearly you two have been living in barely civilized conditions. You should leave Ferelden more often."

Suddenly, hysterical giggles resounded throughout the spa.

Ria frowned behind the cheese wheels. "What was that?"

"Relax, darling. It's spa day," said the mage. "Tell me: how have you two been? It seems ages since we've spoken."

"It's been good," said Lewis, still trying to figure out if the voice was Sera's… or Cara's. "The first few months were busy, though. Gwaren was a bit of a mess."

"I would imagine, being the new Teyrn. It wasn't quite the smooth life you were expecting, was it?"

"No," said Leliana. "But compared to the war two years ago…"

"Ah, yes," said the mage, nodding. "I'm glad that danger passed. I nearly had a stroke trying to tend to the two of you."

"Any weakness in your limbs or face? Difficulties with speech? Visual changes?"

"My dear, let's not ruin the day with thinking. It was an expression."

Ria smiled. "Just kidding. I know."

"Good. Now seal your lips and enjoy your stay here."

"Yes, ma'am."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxx

"Josie, will you please put that down?"

The advisor quickly scribbled the last sentence and snapped the book shut. "There, all the guests we expected are here."

"No one would miss the Exalted Council," said Lewis.

"Yes, but are they are here in the courtyard, in front of the gates, for all to see," said Leliana. "And who are they with? What are they doing? What are they saying? Those are what matter."

The Teyrn looked at them both. "You two have been busy."

"That is our job," said Josie, chuckling. "And yours is to simply be the Hero of Ferelden."

"And just look pretty," said the spymaster, smirking.

"You make me sound like clothes on display."

The two laughed. "Oh, you are much more than that, my dear surgeon," said Leliana, linking her arm with the Teyrn fondly.

"And here is a chance to flaunt yourself," said Josie, indicating at the man walking toward them. "Be careful, he may seem benign but remember his father was Duke Prosper."

Cyril de Montfort reached the group, bowing to the Teyrn and Teyrna.

"Ah, I have found you at last. Hero of Ferelden. Teyrna. Lady Montilyet. I am Duke Cyril Montfort, member of the Council of Heralds and Lord of Chateau Haine."

In his high collared overtunic, hunting gloves, beaked helmet and the golden necklace Prosper used to wear, Cyril was the spitting image of his father.

"Well met, your grace," replied Ria.

Cyril smiled. "It is good that you have come to lend your support. Your presence alone will help keep the peace in the Council."

"I'm not entirely sure about that," said the Teyrn, glancing at the Arl's men.

The Duke followed her gaze. "It is true there are some who foresee… different uses for the Inquisition," he said. Ria noticed his eyes lingered on Banns Guy and Ainsley, who were both firm supporters of the Arl. "But rest assured: Orlais wishes only to offer respectful guidance."

"I see," said Ria, trying to detect any hint of pretence behind the impeccable manners. "And does your grace think the Inquisition should continue to rule itself?"

The Duke's expression betrayed nothing. "I would rather it join us freely than be carved into pieces for the chessboard." Sorrow tinged his voice. "I have not forgotten Justinia's death. I had friends who perished at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Whatever happens, I wish you all well."

As he walked away, Leliana crossed her arms with a pensive expression.

"He seemed sincere," commented Ria.

"Of course he did," said Josie. "Appearances are everything in Orlais. Which is why it's always difficult to extract anything from gilded words."

"True. And it's damned hard when they have masks on as well."

"But that is the point," said Leliana with a slight smile.

"Maybe we should have put ours on then."

The spymaster shook her head. "Transparency is our greatest asset today. You wouldn't want to build on the Arl's distrust by adopting Orlesian customs."

"I know," said the surgeon. "I was just imagining what would happen if you wore the nug mask."

Leliana and Josie laughed.

"I would imagine the nobles would have been offended," said the former bard. "They would think it terribly rude."

Ria grinned. Her smile widened when she spotted Mother Giselle coming over to join them.

The Grand Cleric wove her way through the crowd.

"Your lordship, your ladyship, Lady Montilyet" said the Grand Cleric, smiling warmly.

"Please," said Leliana. "There is no need for such titles."

"Ah, but there are many ears here," said the Mother. "I would not want to lessen your standing, even on the basis of friendship. It is crucial to the outcomes we will witness today."

"Alright, then," conceded Ria. "And how is your grace finding the day so far?"

"The conversations have been very civil," answered the Grand Cleric, with a twinkle in her eye. "Tension is high but no open complaints, no direct remarks… no broken bones…"

"That's a start," said the Teyrn, chuckling. "Let's hope it stays that way."

"Oh, I am sure it will," said Josephine. "The Fereldens will not be happy, but if we of the Inquisition keep a clear head, there will be no need for any of our forces."

The Grand Cleric nodded. "In fact, I think your knights could remain out of the public eye."

"I suppose it was a bit of a grand entrance," said Leliana. "But no Teyrn travels without the company of guards. Even if it is the Exalted Council."

"True, but she does have a point," said Josie, thinking. "The Arl is already uptight about our soldiers on the borders. He may be tolerant, but certainly not pleased."

Lewis sighed. "So essentially we're on trial here."

"Sadly, yes," replied her grace. "Divine Victoria is doing everything in her power to make sure our voices are heard and our allies active in their support. Now it is just a matter of wielding the different weapons in the right way."

"And who _are_ our allies?" Lewis asked, frustrated. "The Orlesians want us controlled, the Fereldens want us disbanded, and Tevinter doesn't seem very enthusiastic about our cause. I have full confidence in Dorian, but will his voice help sway the Council?"

"Our allies are ourselves," said Leliana. "No one can be fully trusted. We can only hope the Divine can guide the Council successfully. And Josie, of course, will be there to weave her magic."

"Magic?" said Josie with a laugh. "You give me too much credit, Leliana."

Ria grinned. "We'll need your diplomatic skills, advisor. Maker knows Trevelyan can't survive on his own."

They all jumped at a loud barking in the vicinity, followed by angry shouts and laughing. Several Orlesians let out a stream of foreign words, none of which sounded good. The rest sounded Ferelden, but the two languages clashed together so that Ria had a hard time understanding. The surgeon sighed when she recognized one of the voices as Varric's. Leliana cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I couldn't find her," said Ria apologetically.

"Varric is much too soft on her," said the spymaster, shaking her head. "No wonder he's having so much trouble."

"In any case, we'll just have to leave it to him. The Council's about to begin."

The Grand Cleric nodded. "Then let us tarry no longer. The fate of the Inquisition is at stake."

 _ **Okay, so I know it might have been a surprise to some readers that Ria is genderfluid and I hope it doesn't put people off. It was hard to incorporate that part of her in the first fanfic, mainly because of the pronouns. I have decided to stick with she/her pronouns to carry on from the other story. To be clear though, Lewis is not Ria's surname but her male name. But if people just think of it as a surname, it might make it easier to read. Either way, I hope people aren't too bothered by this.**_


End file.
